Soonnim (Spirit)
| gender = Male | height =5ft 8in | weight =Presumed Lightweight | partner = Tennō Asakura | previous partner = | base of operations = Tennō's Inner World | shikai = Soonnim | bankai = Tōji Soonnim }} Soonnim (달님, Sōnnim; lit. "The Moon") is the zanpakutō spirit belonging to Tennō Asakura. He is able to manifest himself away from his master due to his ability to effect the bonds of spiritual energy. Appearance Sporting white hair and a long black coat, Soonnim is a tall lean male spirit who covers his lower face. He has brown eyes and he carries his shikai form under his coat on his waist. He has matching black pants and black combat boots. While in his hollowfied form, he is shown sporting greenish blonde hair and a solid white mask, Soonnim has the look of a demonic being at first. He wears black armor and has bandages on his arms and torso. Due to his appearance he is know has the Kuroiji (黒意地, "Black Spirit") because he wears majority black clothing. Personality Soonnim is a mysterious spirit, as he won't reveal events of his past to anyone. He would rather keep moving forward in his life and not dwell on past events, considering them stepping stones for the future. With his special abilities, he thinks that he owns a special personal trait and prides himself in being able to use it to his level. He considers his comrades to be his top priority on a mission and would risk losing the mission in order to save them as trait he shares with Sū Miteigi. This however is his current persona as he has had to keep his emotions under control in order to restrain his shikai abilities. :While in his bankai state, Tōji Soonnim is rather rash and ruthless. He doesnt care who has to perish as long as he kills his opponent, often unleashing his powers full burst. Tōji Soonnim is not known to be forgiving and if one gets on his bad side they wont often live long afterwards. This side stems from Soonnim suppressing his battle instincts and it has affected his bankai state. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Soonnim is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable zanpakuto spirits known. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His reiatsu is reddish-orange like that of electrically charged fire around his body. :Reiatsu-Enhanced-by-Emotion: Soonnim states that the heaviness and overall density of his reiatsu is determined by his mood. If he is angry, sad, or in remorse, his reiatsu is extremely dense and unbearable, as shown when he crushed Len with nothing more than his reiatsu. When he is happy, his reiatsu is considerably lower. This trait is apparently rare, as few have heard of it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Soonnim relies mostly on his shikai and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, depending on which form it takes. While usually in battle, Soonnim fights in a deductive and logical manner, however in difficult fights, he fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Soonnim has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. His natural abilities are so impressive that even without his shikai powers Soonnim is easily able to take on Shinigami and Hollows. Enhanced Speed: While he originally possessed no skill for this area, Soonnim has still shown to be deceptively fast for his age and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Soonnim's leg strength eventually allows him to more than make up for this and learn a speed technique similar to Flash Steps, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Zanpakutō Soonnim can summon a sword that takes the form of his Shikai release state: a forked dagger with a small tan sheathe, and a black hilt that has a hole in it towards the top. * Shikai: The blade is summoned by the phrase, "Cut quietly." (カット静かに, kizu jojo). It should be noted, when he uses his ability, Soonnim glows with a red outline and his eyes shimmer blue. : Shikai Special Ability: Soonnim's special ability is known as Molecular Formula Manipulation (分子式操縦, bunshishiki sōjū) as Soonnim has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. This ability has also been shown to destroy the bond between shinigami and their zanpakutō spirits although there are only two cases of this occurring, It is a devastating power. :* Wire Creation: From the bottom of the hilt, Soonnim can create a type of reiatsu infused metal wire tipped with a triangular metal piece that he can use in conjunction with his other abilities as well as for basic combat. The wire conducts electrical currents and can regenerate if cut, due to it being made of Soonnim's reiatsu. Another interesting note is that the wire's length is determined by how much reiatsu Soonnim has in reserve, shown by how long it gets when he is in Bankai. It also supports electrical based kido, allowing them to be used in a different manner. :** Lightning arcs: By concentrating Soonnim's shikai ability into the blade itself, he can alter matter in the air to create arcs of electrical energy, which can take the form of lightning or of a crescent wave. A small burst of this electrical energy can render a foe unconscious, but a full powered blast is more than capable of killing a target with ease, as well as being able to completely throw an opponent backwards if they actually manage to survive the initial shock. Soonnim can control the intensity of this ability and does so frequently, as he has been shown to turn the intensity of the attack down and use it in a torturous manner on some opponents due to the severe pain it causes it's victims. :** Molecular Manipulation: Chain Effect: Like the previous ability, this technique is not actually named by Soonnim when attacking, it also derives itself from the shikai's core ability like it's predecessor. The effect of this ability is achieved by either wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by the shikai, by stabbing the target with the dagger, or by successfully hitting a target with the Lightning arcs ability; Soonnim can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a "chain effect", hence the name. The jolt from this technique is powerful enough to send those affected by it reeling, and even knock them into unconsciousness. :** Flame Generation: Like with his other two abilities this doesn't have a name but stems from his molecular manipulation powers, with it he can create flames like with his lightning arc power. Using this power he can create flames as hot as those found inside a nuclear power plant or the temperatures akin to a volcanic eruption, but using this side of his powers is risky for him as if he loses control his flames will continue to burn and engulf both him and his opponent and then wont stop spreading until the surrounding area is burned to ashes. * Bankai: Tōji Soonnim (冬至달님, Touji Soonnim; literally meaning "The Winter Solstice Moon") is the name of his bankai form and once he utters the phrase he is enveloped in a pillar of light and spiritual pressure to which he slices his way out of. After he cuts his way out he takes a younger appearance, having longer white hair and wearing a long black coat with many buckles covering it. Over his hands are fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. Underneath the jacket is a black short-sleeved shirt, giving him breathing room within the large coat, Pants match his jacket, black, ending at his ankles. Much like the rest of his apparel, his shoes are laced with black lining. His shikai's blade also changes shape taking the form of a gauntlet on his left arm, this gauntlet allows for all the same abilities his shikai state allowed just now its a close ranged weapon taking a golden appearance with Egyptian runes running the length of it. :Bankai Special Ability: All his known powers in bankai are enhanced versions of his shikai form. Hollowfication Due to him absorbing the essence of Harusame Kawahiru his spiritual form became tainted by the hollow influence left in the body. Due to this he gained some hollow like abilities and a hollowfied form, but he dislikes using these powers as they "defile the way of the shinigami." These powers only manifest when he is under immense emotional distress or he is in pain in which his white mask forms first and then the hollow hole as he is enveloped in dark energy and turned hollow-like. He has the power to fire cero and regenerate but he cannot access the abilities akin to such as and as he is only a zanpakutō spirit not a true hollow. *' :' When in his hollow form he can fire an emerald cero from his fingertips, this cero while weak in comparaison to a vizards or an arrancar can overwhelm a menos level hollow's cero. :*' ' (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), sero dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): First seen with the arrrancar , and is used by him eating another cero and mixing it with his own re-firing it at his opponent. *' :' He is able to regenerate rapidly and instantaneously when harmed but the speed is tied into his level of spiritual energy, when its low he regenerates slowly but when its normal its instant. *' ': As his hollow powers matured he gained the ability to open garganta portals by slashing his blade in an "X" shape in the air and allowing the air to fold around the shape spiraling into the vortex itself. Due to him not being a true hollow it takes some time for him to form the vortex. *' ': Using this he has the ability to detect others and measure their power levels. Unlike his other powers he can do this without being in hollow form. Behind the Scenes The powers and abilities were given to me by Ten-sama since he abandoned the idea for his former Zanpakutou Kyōjin. The initial basis of the abilities came from Hei from the anime Darker Than Black which the original creator, got the inspiration from I recently added the fire generation ability as I am a Pyromaniac and the character Homura whose images I am using uses fire. His hollwofication appearance came from the Yu-Gi-Oh card known as Guardian Dredscythe and his normal appearance is based on Homura from the anime Sekirei. His theme is "Save The One, Save The All" by T.M. Revolution. Gallery Gen'yūmaru's Flames out of control.jpg|Flames Burning an area Result Of Gen'yūmaru's Flame Attack.jpg|Melted Building after a battle Category:Zanpakutō Category:Male